


On the Nose

by dspd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spock is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/pseuds/dspd
Summary: “Now listen here you - “ Leonard broke off, leaning in as rage burned through what little patience he had left, “you -!”  He sputtered, unable to find an insult strong enough for how he felt.Spock raised a brow, derisively in Leonard’s Human opinion, and he moved without thinking.





	On the Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://filatarcangelus.tumblr.com/post/178146707280/youcantellbythewayiusemyspock-i-did-this-thing

  
Leonard knew he was overreacting.  He knew it didn’t matter in the long run.  He knew Spock was tired and heart sore and angry as he was and he knew that Spock was hiding behind logic the way he was hiding behind his Southern sass.

It didn’t matter.

The damn pointy eared bastard was essentially screwing up his face and sneering, Vulcan control in pieces, as he pontificated on the illogically emotional...Humaness Leonard was exhibiting.

“Now listen here you - “ Leonard broke off, leaning in as rage burned through what little patience he had left, “you -!”  He sputtered, unable to find an insult strong enough for how he felt.

Spock raised a brow, derisively in Leonard’s  _ Human _ opinion, and he moved without thinking.

He kissed Spock on the nose.

Spock jerked back, startled.

Leonard raised a brow in reply, daring him to speak.

Spock stared him, mouth open in surprise.

Leonard harrumphed, pleased as he stalked away.  Finally. Something that shut him up.

 

***

 

Leonard pulled up hard, stepping to the side and peeking through the leaves of one of the plants in the Mess.

Spock was in line for the replicator.  Well, technically he was at the front of the line.  Staring at his tray.

The other officers were stepping around him, glancing nervously as the normally self-possessed Vulcan just....stood there.

As Leonard watched, he raised a hand to his nose, touching the tip.

“Well hello there, Dr. McCoy? Are you going to get in line?”  Jim’s voice sounded behind him.

Leonard jumped, startled, and grinned guiltily at his friend.  “Heeeey Jim. Long time no see.”

Jim’s attention, however, was behind him.  “Hey, Spock! Sit with us!”

Leonard whirled around.

“No thank you, Captain.  I do not seem to need sustenance.”  Spock answered.

He was staring at Leonard.  Leonard couldn’t help to but stare back.

“Uh huh.  Sure,” Jim was definitely amused now.

Spock broke their staring contest and inclined his head, handing his empty tray to Jim before leaving the Mess quickly.  Leonard stared after him. He  _ swore _ Spock’s cheeks were green.  He...wanted to look again and make sure.

“He’s been like that since lunch.”  Jim elbowed him in the ribs. “Something must’ve happened, right?”

Leonard jerked, refocusing.  “What do you mean?”

Jim laughed headed to the replicator line, “oh, you know what I mean.”

“What?!”  Leonard rushed after him.  “What does that mean?”

 

***

 

Spock was avoiding him.

Definitely avoiding him.

As Leonard’s temper cooled, his guilt for kissing Spock grew.  He knew he had probably broken fifteen Vulcan taboos doing it. He knew better.  And he’d still done it - all to score a point in their verbal sparring.

He had been trying for weeks to find him, to apologize.  But no matter what he did to try and catch him, Spock always seemed to be in the lift, doors closing, or  disappearing around a corner, or mysteriously sequestered in a lab doing experiments for days.

Well,  Leonard had finally had enough.

At least, that’s what he told himself as he more than maybe abused his privilege as CMO to enter Spock’s private quarters, stepping into the lowly lit room.

Spock was in one corner, back to the door, incense smoke rising from the tray in front of him.  Leonard paused for a moment, taken aback by the serenity emanating from the other side of the room.  He watched for a moment, taking in the slow rise and fall of the Vulcan’s chest, the way the embers from the incense highlighted a relaxed brow, the way the shadows intertwined with his upturned fingers.

Leonard’s eyes wandered back up, following the gold embroidery trim.  Spock looks back serenely.

It was Leonard’s turn to blush.

“S-sorry to bother you, Spock.”  Why was he stuttering? He’d practiced this, damn it.  “I just wanted to apologize for, uh...”

Leonard couldn’t handle that impenetrable gaze and he looked down, focusing on the single science insignia he’d found in his shirt earlier.

“Uh, I wanted up apologize.”

“Indeed.”  Spock’s robes rustled as he rose to his feet.

“Yeah.”  Damn, this was harder than he’d anticipated.  “I know I overstepped and I wanted to apologize.”

Leonard steeled himself and looked up as Spock stopped in front of him, blinking and averting his gaze again.

“It won’t happen again.”  Lordy. At least he’d gotten it out.

Leonard stood there, waiting for a reply.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally he looked looked up, impatience getting the better of him, mouth opening to demand a reply when Spock spoke softly.

“What if I do not desire that?”

“I - what?”

Spock blushed deeply enough Leonard could see it in the soft light.  “I said, what if I do not not desire that?”

Leonard’s smile was slow to grow.

“Well, Mr. Spock.  I think we can do somethin’ about that.”


End file.
